


It Doesn't Have to Look to Be

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Roommates, Slash, long study-sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy meet in college, when they are assigned the same dorm. The two hit it off pretty well and become friends. It's finals time and both have huge crushes on each other.





	It Doesn't Have to Look to Be

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || It Doesn't Have to Look to Be || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: It Doesn't Have to Look to Be – Studying and Kissing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, college AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Nico and Percy meet in college, when they are assigned the same dorm. The two hit it off pretty well and become friends. It's finals time and both have huge crushes on each other.

**It Doesn't Have to Look to Be**

_Studying and Kissing_

Nico and Percy had met nearly a year ago, when they were both Freshmen at college and were assigned the same dorm-room. Percy had been in the middle of unpacking his stuff when Nico and his big sister Bianca had walked in, both of them bickering. Percy liked the bickering between the di Angelo siblings, he had grown very fond of Bianca too over the past months.

At first, Nico and Percy didn't really have a lot to do with each other. Nico was a medicine major and mostly hung out with his own classmates. Percy all the while was studying to become a teacher.

It took a couple weeks before they warmed up to each other and then they hit it off really really. They became friends. Their circle of friends started to merge. They developed their own inside-jokes and spent their days off binging movies and TV shows together.

Nico had become one of the most important people in Percy's lives. One of his closest friends. The first one he'd talk to about problems and things that annoyed him. And not just because the two were literally sharing a bedroom. Also because he was trusting Nico.

There was only one thing Percy couldn't talk to Nico about.

Percy had fallen _stupidly hard_ in love with Nico. The way Nico would smile, so downright wicked. His laughter. The way he'd twirl his pen in his hand whenever he was deep in thought over his homework. How Nico slept only in his _Batman_ boxer-shorts. Nico's six-pack. His cute curls that were great for patting – Percy knew that first-hand because when they would watch movies, they'd often just play with each other's hair. How enthusiastically nerdy Nico could be, especially about mythology (Percy had already listened to _hours_ of Nico roasting _Wonder Woman_ and the _Thor_ movies and he would probably never grow tired of it). Percy loved to listen to Nico's voice, he was from Venice and had this absolutely smoking hot Italian accent. Everything about Nico was lovable.

And that was what Percy really couldn't talk to Nico about, because they literally shared a room. So if Percy's feelings were unwanted, then it would make things between them unbearably awkward.

/break\

Nico grinned to himself as he tried to find his keys. He'd have an easier time if he had at least one hand free, but he was carrying enough McDonald's bags to feed a small army. It was exam phase and him and his roommate had been working themselves to the bone. They basically only lived off of junk-food and take-out these days, even though both of them were really good cooks. It was just that they had to pick – invest time in cooking, or in studying. So it had become a bit of a routine that they altered who hunted down food each day. Today was Nico's turn, so he had gotten nearly everything on the menu from McDonald's. He has had a weak spot for that, always. Back when he was a kid in Venice, his mamma and papà used to take him whenever he begged and pleaded. They had Mythomagic figures for a while and during that time, he got his parents to go there regularly.

He still had a bit of a weakness for Happy Meals, if the toys were even half-decent.

"Pe—erce. Your fearless hunter returns with the spoils!", declared Nico playfully.

"Bathroom", called Percy back. "Taking a cold shower, trying to wake me up."

Nico heaved a sigh as he placed the food in the middle of the room. Percy hadn't slept at all last night, pulling an all nighter for tomorrow's exam. He hadn't slept all too much in the last week, really. And keeping himself awake with coffee and cold showers wasn't ideal. While Nico prepared everything for tonight's study-session – also making a new pot of coffee – Percy finished his shower. Nico looked up on reflex when the bathroom door opened. Percy was only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, his hair and torso still wet. Percy Jackson was a piece of _art_ like he had ever only seen it in the form of ancient marble statues. The boy was studying sports to become a PE teacher and Nico's favorite pastime had become to watch Percy work out and train.

It had started as pure physical attraction to the mouth-watering athlete, but then Nico got to know his roommate better and he fell in love with all the sass and kindness and pranks and cuteness.

"Oh. Burgers", groaned Percy and dove right in, devouring an entire cheeseburger in ten seconds.

"...You haven't eaten a thing today, have you?", sighed Nico and handed him a second one.

"Was kinda distracted", shrugged Percy sheepishly, sitting down opposite Nico.

The two always studied together, something they had started in their first semester. Quizzing each other, helping each other out. Just enjoying each other's company. They did so tonight too, for four solid hours. Laying next to each other so their arms were touching, revising the things they each needed for their respective next exams. They were joking, talking lightly to distract each other every now and again. And then Nico turned toward Percy, Percy laughing at something Nico had just said, and maybe it was the sleep he was missing, or because Percy had never looked more beautiful than in that moment, but Nico leaned in and kissed him. He bolted off wide-eyed.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I think I just haven't slept enough and I'm sorry-"

"Look", interrupted Percy, lifting a hand up, eyes crossed _just a little_. "I know we're only friends and it looks like we can only be that, but it doesn't have to look to be."

Nico just stared at him for a few long moments, blinking before he burst into laughter. "What did you just try to say? That... That it doesn't have to be the way it looks?" Nico calmed down a little, pure fondness in his eyes as he caressed Percy's cheek. "I think you need sleep."

Percy pouted and glared at him. "I think I need more kisses."

Nico blushed a little, but he leaned in. "I can totally do that. If... you really."

In return, Percy reached out to grab Nico's neck and pull him in. They were in an awkward position, so while kissing, Percy rolled them over, until he was straddling Nico's waist. Nico grunted, one hand on Percy's hip and the other on his thigh. When they broke for breath, Percy looked positively dazed before just collapsing on top of Nico, pressing his cheek against Nico's chest.

"Okay. Maybe _some_ sleep", muttered Percy. "Tiny nap."

"Sounds good", agreed Nico and waited for a moment. "...Percy? You gonna move?"

"No", huffed Percy and curled up on top of Nico. "I'll nap. Right here. You're comfy."

Snorting amused, Nico wrapped both his arms around Percy. "Come on. Let's at least move to _one_ of the beds for napping? Promise you can use me as a pillow then."

Percy wiggled his nose, but obeyed. He sighed contently as he cuddled up to Nico on the bed. Yes, this was good. He one hundred percent knew he was going to ace tomorrow's exam.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bit of a project on tumblr. I asked people to send me fake fic titles and I pitched the fandom, pairing and plot that I'd write for that title. I got a total of 36 fake fic titles and decided to write 10 of them. I enjoyed that project, the pitching as well as the writing of those who made the cut - and I will definitely be doing this again. Soon. So, come follow me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) and keep your eyes peeled for the announcement of the next round. ;)
> 
> (Also I am 90% sure that this fake fic title was actually a typo. But I had fun with it anyway xD)


End file.
